


my love goes on forever and ever and ever

by toonphile



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Steven is Blue Diamond's Son, mom swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: She looks at him and all she can think is:mine, mine, mine.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	my love goes on forever and ever and ever

Lapis wonders when this obsession started.

Was it when Steven was created, so small and helpless, her gem glistening on his chest? Or maybe it was when she was teaching him to walk, when he fell against her and held Lapis so tight she could feel her form waver. It could've been a million little moments that started this aching in her chest. But whenever this started, Lapis knows, _knows_, she would do anything to keep him safe and sound, to keep him beside her. 

Lapis hadn't known that she had a possessive bone in her body, until Steven came into her life. Whenever Steven would speak to someone else, she could feel herself bristle. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't. She couldn't stop how she felt about Steven, despite how much she tried.

Sometimes, she wondered if it was just residual feelings for Blue Diamond, but she never thought about how much Steven reminded her of the lost diamond. It seemed to be just Steven himself that caused...this.

Maybe that was why she liked watching him sleep.

She was down on her knees, chin resting on the bed with her arms laying on the bed as well, just. Watching. It let Lapis see things she wouldn't otherwise in the light of day. 

It was getting towards daylight when Steven suddenly began to toss and turn, small whimpers escaping his mouth. He was trying to say something but Lapis couldn't make out what it was. Steven grips his pillow in his sleep, and tears have begun to flow down his cheeks. Lapis knew she had to put a stop to this, so she reached forward and cupped Steven's cheek.

"Steven," Lapis whispers, rubbing her thumb to catch some of the tears. Steven doesn't respond, only shuts his eyes tighter and struggles against the touch, more whines coming from his throat. Lapis didn't want to shake him or do anything that might scare him further, so. So she leaned forward and connects Steven's lips with hers. 

Lapis can feel Steven's lashes against her face as he slowly opens them, but she didn't dare open her eyes to see Steven's reaction. What she didn't except is Steven to deepen the kiss, putting his own hand on her cheek. Lapis sighs into the kiss, tangles her tongue up with Steven's. They break apart, and Lapis gives her son a soft smile.

"What was that for?" Steven prods, and Lapis gets up and sits down beside Steven on the bed, and reaches for Steven's hand, interlocking her fingers with his. 

"You were having a bad dream."

"Oh." Steven rubs his thumb against Lapis' hand. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"I. You. You were gone. All of you. You just...left. And when I found you, you didn't want me back." 

Before Steven could react, Lapis pulls Steven into a tight hug.

"Steven, I would never leave you. You know that right?" Steven hugs her back, burying his face in Lapis' shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter @incestlyao3


End file.
